


Surprise Heats And Lovey Crows

by Tamakigirl



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alpha Kageyama Tobio, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Breeding Kink, Knotting, M/M, Marking, Omega Hinata Shouyou, Oneshot, Scenting, Self-Lubrication
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-16
Updated: 2017-01-16
Packaged: 2018-09-17 21:40:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9347450
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tamakigirl/pseuds/Tamakigirl
Summary: Sugawara sends Kageyama to check on Hinata when he doesn't show up to school. Little does Kageyama know, Hinata had presented as an omega and started his first heat.





	

Kageyama is good at noticing things. Whether it be sneak attacks, good plays, the determination on the other teams' faces. But the things he'd been noticing as of late were worrying him, he noticed how Hinata had been getting slower, how he got tired quicker, how he ran out of breath worryingly fast, and how he cried a lot more then normal. It was unusual for Hinata. He had always been full of energy, hyper, and happy as all get out. It was extremely worrying. His scent had changed too. His usual smell of oranges and sunshine had changed into an alluring, sickly sweet smell. And the rest of the team must have noticed too, or at least the rest of the alphas, their pupils dilating a bit each time they got close too him. Kageyama was a bit worried. Hinata was showing all the symptoms of presenting. Did Hinata not even notice? The ravenette knew the shorter boy was an airhead but was he really that oblivious? He hoped Hinata had noticed. After all, ever since Hinata had entered presenting age he had been excited, always commenting on how he was going to be an alpha. He was a bit of a late bloomer but it's not like it wasn't going to happen. He should've realized sooner.

Kageyama watched from the sidelines as Suga set another volleyball for the orange haired boy, his smaller form jumping up into the air, a bit lower them usual but still high enough to spike the ball over the net.

It hit the floor on the other side of the net and bounced away. Hinata grinned widely, wiping a layer of sweat off of his forehead and breathing heavily, struggling to catch his breath. He looked Kageyama's way and smiled, making the dark haired boy blush in embarrassment.

Daichi walked over to Suga and Hinata, announcing that practice was over and that they should go home and get sleep, a worried expression crossing his face as he eyed Hinata, who was still working on catching his breath.

The next day at school Kageyama noticed that Hinata's chair was empty, not just in the first class, but all of them. There was also no sight of him at lunch. 

At volleyball practice he was still missing. A sure sign something was wrong. Hinata never missed practice. The team got together, the Alpha's having a knowing look that made Kageyama uneasy, feeling as if he was out of the loop. Sugawara spoke up and everyone listened intently. "Someone needs to go check on Hinata and make sure he's alright." All the alphas perked up, their attention on Suga alone. 

"I will pick who goes. Seeing as I'm a beta and not... Well... An alpha... Kageyama? Will you go?" Kageyama nodded immediately, already plotting out the fastest way to the other's house. "I'll be back." Suga nodded mischievously, an innocent smile gracing his face.

Kageyama was off the moment the conversation ended, slipping on his everyday shoes and sprinting off down the streets, not sure why he was running so fast, but he couldn't stop now.

He reached the neighborhood in no time, running up the driveway and knocking on Hinata's door. 

There wasn't any answer. Guessing that Hinata's parents were at work he pushed the door open softly, a little surprised it was unlocked. "S-Shouyou?" "Sorry for intruding." He muttered as he slipped out of his shoes and entered the living room. There's was a tint of Hinata's scent.. Everywhere actually, so deciding to check the orangette's bedroom first he went up the stairs, cursing as the stairs creaked loudly under his weight.

The scent that hit him at the top of the stairs almost made his tumble back down them, eliciting a groan from between his lips. It was absolutely intoxicating. There's was no other way to describe it.

He felt his head get a bit hazy as he struggled to stay calm, his body wanting nothing more then to stop and breath in the scent until he died.

He dejectedly covered his nose and pushed on, finally arriving at his destination after seemed like forever and knocked on Hinata's bedroom door.

After no response he cracked the door open slowly, his eyes met with darkness as he entered cautiously, the smell intensifying and nearly bringing him to his knees as the door shut quietly behind him.

"H-Hinata?" He breathed out, words becoming hard for him to figure out. He heard the shifting of blankets as he ran his hand against the wall, swinging it wildly in search of the light switch.

As he finally discovered it, flipped it on, and gazed around the room he was a bit surprised to see that the usually clean room was now had tons of blankets and clothes strewn around, mainly on the bed which had a pile nearly spilling off onto the floor it was so large. "Kageyama?" A quiet, breathy voice rasped out. Kageyama met eyes with Shouyou from across the bedroom, the orangette was currently wrapped up in the giant pile of various fabrics on the bed, the pile seemingly swallowing him. 

"Hinata! Are you okay? The team is worried about you." He mumbled, feeling slightly embarrassed about his blatant worry. He was about to move forwards towards the other when he felt a voice in the back of his head tell him to stop, to not go near Hinata until Hinata says he can. So Kageyama didn't move.

Hinata gazed at Kageyama for a long moment, his usual happiness replaced by something Tobio couldn't quite recognize. "Why are you covering your nose?" Kageyama was a bit confused by the question, slightly surprised by the tinge of hurt showing on the orangette's face. 

"Well there's this really strong scent, I'm not sure what it is but I can't focus when I smell it." He explained bluntly, getting the feeling that Hinata wasn't up for some long, detailed explanation.

The hurt disappeared instantly from the smaller's face at the ravenette's words, a small grin flashing across his mouth for a moment. "Alpha, come here." 

Kageyama raised his eyebrow at Hinata's usage of his dynamic but didn't question it, following the other's command and walking to the edge of the bed, looking down at Hinata's head poking out of the pile of blankets. 

Suddenly the smaller popped out, surprising Kageyama as he wrapped his arms around the taller's neck and forcing Kageyama's head down as Hinata pressed his lips against the alpha's. 

Kageyama was completely frozen as the orangette ground against him, the alpha only realizing now the Hinata was completely naked and very turned on. 

Kageyama tried to calm his own breathing but was struggling since Hinata's lips were plastered against his own and the scent was filling his nostrils and making him feel hot and dizzy.

"H-Hinata.. What are you doing?" He managed through the rough, needy kisses, awkwardly placing his hands on the other's arms and pushing them away softly. 

Hinata froze and watched the action with fear, looking up to Kageyama with terror in his eyes as soon as Kageyama stopped his advances. 

"Y-you don't want me?" Hinata asked, sounding more broken then Kageyama had ever wanted to hear him and at the moment all Kageyama wanted was to make him smile again. Like he always did.

"No, no. Hinata calm down, I never said I didn't want you. But I need to know what's going on." He tried to explain to the crying Hinata. Blushing softly at his slight confession as he wiped the other's tears away.

"Kageyama... Please.. It hurts so much. Please help me. I can tell you later. Just please help." Kageyama watched as Hinata cried harder and clenched his fists at his sides, looking at Kageyama hopefully but not meeting his eyes.

Kageyama raged a war against himself inside of his head and finally gave in, softly placing his hands on either side of Hinata's face and looking him in the eyes seriously. "What do you need?" 

Hinata lit up happily, practically dragging Kageyama onto the bed with him and turning away for a moment to fix an out of place blanket before turning back to the alpha, seating himself softly and tilting his head to the side, not moving an inch as he urged Kageyama on.

The alpha didn't quite know what to do.. It was all happening so fast. "W-what do you want me to do?" A blush of embarrassment dusted his cheeks as he scooted a little closer to Hinata. 

Hinata looked a little frustrated but answered calmly. "Whatever your instincts are telling you to do, Alpha. I need you." He all but moaned, tilting his head farther to the side and bringing his pale palm up to softly knead at a gland there, making him moan and his unclothed cock to twitch, straining against his creamy, pale stomach. At the sight Kageyama swore he nearly fainted. Never did he think he'd see a guy like this. Especially not his rival Hinata. 

The taller boy thought about the other's words. His instincts? He hadn't really thought about it. If that's what Hinata needed then he decided that's what he was going to do. If Hinata knows what's going on then he needs to listen to the shrimp.

He leaned forwards slowly, as he lowered his face to Hinata's neck he realized that the gland Hinata was presenting was the origin of the glorious smell. A determined expression covering his face as he opened his mouth and latched onto the gland on the side of Hinata's neck, licking it experimentally as he gauged the orangette's reaction, taking the way the smaller's eyes scrunched shut and his hips twitched violently he seemed to like it. So Kageyama continued, sucking on the scent gland softly at first and then deciding to speed up, sucking and nipping more harshly as he started to become addicted to Hinata's moans and whimpers.

He paused for a moment and grabbed Hinata's hips, pulling the other onto his lap as he started nibbling and licking at the gland once more, enjoying the sensation of Hinata's fingers in his hair.

Kageyama bit down a bit harder on accident and instantly pulled away but was immediately pulled back, a startled noise leaving his lips as his face was shoved back against the orangette's throat.

"P-please, Kageyama. Bite it harder." Hinata whimpered, frantically running his fingers through the alpha's hair.

Kageyama was a bit afraid of hurting Hinata but obliged, biting down almost violently around the gland and grinding the lump of nerves between his teeth, worrying for a second as Hinata's arms squeezed him tightly, keeping Kageyama still against his neck and making it nearly impossible for him to remove his slightly longer-then-average teeth from the pale flesh of Hinata's throat.

They sat like that for a few moments in silence before Hinata's heavy breathing calmed slightly and his arms loosened as his body relaxed slightly. "Mmm.." Hinata whimpered as Kageyama pulled away and licked the wound attentively, the smaller not able to find enough words in his mind to form a sentence.

Not a moment after Kageyama pulled away Hinata flipped himself over onto his stomach and placed his head on the soft blankets, placing his hands on his rear and excitedly pulling his ass cheeks apart, presenting for his alpha and hoping his alpha would like him.

Kageyama turned bright red as he was met with the sight of Hinata's ass, pale and spotless and absolutely beautiful. Hinata's hole caught his attention immediately, a line of slick dripping out of it slowly. That's when Kageyama realized what was going on.

"Hinata, you're an omega?" He asked awkwardly, stare still fixated on the the slow dribble of natural lubricant coming from Hinata's ass.

"I suppose so. Does... Does this make you not want me, Alpha?" Kageyama heard the fear in Hinata's voice and instantly regretted his question. Carefully coming up to the omega's rear and placing his hands on Hinata's lush thighs. "Absolutely not. But we will need a condom. Do y-" Hinata cut Kageyama off, turning himself around and shaking his head. "Please no. Kageyama I need you. I need you to fuck me and breed me and fill me with your cum.. P-please." By this point tears were dripping down his cheeks as he sat on Kageyama's leg, rubbing his slick all over it to hopefully help change the Alpha's mind. Ugh, how was Hinata so persuasive?

Kageyama tried to ignore Hinata's rocking motion on his thigh as he grabbed the other's chin, causing Hinata to make eye contact and stop his movement for a moment. "Hinata are you positive that you want this?" Hinata nodded enthusiastically, internally rejoicing as he continued his past rutting motions, the urges becoming too much for him.

"T-turn around then, alright?" Kageyama kindly ordered, helping Hinata turn over and settle comfortably onto his elbows and knees. "Are you ready?" Hinata nodded eagerly but was still a little surprised as Kageyama's tongue swept across his hole, making him shiver as the ravenette's saliva cooled. The orangette almost cried in pleasure when the appendage finally entered past the ring of muscle with ease, his heat helping with the process. He laid his head back down onto the mattress, not realizing he had lifted it when Kageyama had begun rimming him, moaning lowly at the taste of Hinata's slick.

Hinata whimpered as Kageyama removed his face from his ass, pulling Hinata up slightly until he was on his palms and knees, he kissed him on the shoulder blade. 

He then rubbed against Hinata's hole with two fingers before sliding them in without resistance, pumping them in and out softly before removing them and licking the juices off of them, knowing he'd never be able to taste it enough to satisfy his need for it.

The ravenette pulled his shirt off and his shorts and boxers, tossing them to some random spot in the room before turning back to the needy omega and leaning up to lovingly kiss him on the head, smiling as Hinata leaned into the touch. 

He then placed one of his hands over Hinata's shoulders and ever so carefully pushed his dick's tip past Hinata's entrance, a bit surprised when Hinata suddenly jerked towards him violently, fully sheathing the Alpha inside of him and screaming out in bliss, completely frozen as he moaned in pure pleasure.

When Kageyama was sure the other was alright he pulled back an inch and thrust in again, eliciting a gasp from between Hinata's lips as the smaller shifted backwards, pushing Kageyama down until they were in a seated position with Hinata on Kageyama's lap, causing Kageyama to groan loudly into Hinata's ear. 

Not a second later Kageyama started thrusting wildly, quickly find a rhythm as he reached his hands around Hinata to play with the omega's pert nipples.

"H-Hinata I'm close already." Kageyama embarrassingly admitted, licking softly at Hinata's scent gland. Hinata nodded wildly in agreement, gripping harshly at Kageyama's thighs as he pushed back against each thrust, willing the alpha's cock to go deeper.

Right as Kageyama reached the edge he instinctively shifted Hinata into doggy position, it being the most natural for his instincts. The moment Kageyama came inside Hinata the omega's orgasm hit him, making his small body jerk violently as his hole twitched tightly around Kageyama's growing knot. 

The alpha started to pull out, not wanting to knot Hinata if the smaller didn't want it but Hinata shoved himself back down onto Kageyama, shocking the alpha for a moment. 

Kageyama hummed softly in happiness Hinata let him knot him, stretching his insides as it swelled. The ravenette help Hinata move very carefully to face him, pulling Hinata's leg over so they were seated comfortably once again. "Are you alright?" Kageyama questioned, surveying Hinata's used body worriedly. The orangette grabbed the alpha's head and made the taller meet his eyes. "I'm fine... Bakayama." He chuckled, pressing his lips against the other's, breaking the kiss only to moan softly as another load of seed spilled from Kageyama's cock, filling him fuller than he thought possible.

Kageyama blushes brightly in embarrassment. "S-sorr-" "I'm so glad I let you knot me." Hinata admitted, grinding down against Kageyama and making the alpha's eyes grown wide. "Oh.... Me too. I'm really happy that you allowed me to tie with you, Shouyou." Hinata looked as his first name was called, making Kageyama think he had crossed a line before Hinata kissed him again, a smile covering his face.

"They say not to say this during a knotting just in case the outcome isn't positive but... Tobio, I love you." Hinata whispered, blushing softly.

The alpha froze for a moment, a bit shocked by the confession but he couldn't stand the ache in his heart. Finally. After years.

"I love you, Shouyou. I adore you. And I'm so glad you presented as an omega." Kageyama said as he uncharacteristically smiled, a tear nearly slipping out of his eye before he wiped it away hastily.

They shifted Hinata once more and laid on their sides, spooning comfortably as they cuddled one another, lavishing the other with love.

They stayed together like that for nearly half an hour until Kageyama's knot started shrinking, so he carefully pulled out, careful not to jostle the omega.

Hinata fell into the bed limply, in utter bliss at the full realization that he had his alpha's seed inside of him. Kageyama turned him over carefully and laid above him, careful not to put all his weight on the smaller. 

"My parents won't be home until this weekend so can we just sleep?" Hinata begged, wrapping his arms around Kageyama's shoulders, intertwining his fingers behind the alpha's neck..

Wanting to do nothing other then that Kageyama nodded and kissed Hinata on the forehead, nuzzling against him.

"Good night, Tobio." Hinata whispered. 

"Goodnight, Shouyou."

"I love you."

"I love you, too."


End file.
